(B) for Baby Kookie
by rahma12desti
Summary: Taehyung tahu ini semua tidak benar. Ia tahu ini salah. Harusnya ia menolak, bukannya mendesah binal bak jalang di bawah kungkungan pria muda bersurai arang bernama Jungkook. Putra kandungnya sendiri/ KookV / BTS fic / RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

(B) for Baby Kookie

Cast: Kim Taehyung (GS), Jeon Jungkook, and Others

Rate: M

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

.

.

"J-jungkookiehhh.. Ah ah ah"

Taehyung tahu ini semua tidak benar. Ia tahu ini salah. Harusnya ia menolak, bukannya mendesah binal bak jalang di bawah kungkungan pria muda bersurai arang bernama Jungkook. Putra kandungnya sendiri. Bayi mungil yang 19 tahun lalu ia lahirkan dari rahimnya sendiri. Bayi mungil yang ia lahirkan di usianya yang ke 17.

Harusnya ia tampar saja pemuda ini agar sadar bahwa yang tengah ia setubuhi adalah wanita yang melahirkannya. Harusnya ia kutuk saja putranya yang selama setahun ini tak pernah berhenti membuat ibunya menderita namun juga menikmatinya.

Tapi wanita 36 tahun ini tak pernah melakukannya. Taehyung terlalu menyayangi putranya hingga tak sampai hati untuk melukai putranya barang seujung jari pun. Karena ia sadar, ini semua bukan salah Jungkook. Ini semua bukan kesalahan putranya. Ini semua salahnya sendiri yang tak bisa mendidik putranya dengan baik.

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Bibir tipisnya tak berhenti menyuarakan desahan di sela isakannya. Jungkook yang mulanya menduselkan wajahnya di dada sang ibu pun menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya dan mendongak.

"Kenapa menangis, _Mom_? Apa aku menyakitimu?", Taehyung segera menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan putranya. Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap jejak basah di pipi Taehyung lembut.

" _Love You, My Tae..",_ bisik Jungkook. Kecupan ringan ia layangkan pada belah bibir manis sang ibu. Perlahan namun pasti kecupan tersebut berubah menjadi ciuman intens disertai lumatan. Kedua tangan Jungkook turun dari pipi menuju dua buah gundukan kenyal milik Taehyung, meremasnya lembut sebelum kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Malam itu seperti malam-malam sebelumnya dimana mereka menghabiskan malam mereka dengan bercinta hingga pagi menjelang. Suara derit ranjang yang bergerak riuh juga desahan dan geraman menghiasi kamar tersebut.

.

.

Jungkook bangun saat alarm ponselnya berbunyi bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka menampilkan sosok Taehyung dalam balutan gaun rumah.

" _Ups_ , _Mommy_ baru saja ingin membangunkanmu"

Wajar saja Jungkook bisa jatuh cinta pada Taehyung. Lihatlah wajah cantiknya yang terawat. Obsidian cantik yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik. Tidak ada satu kerutan pun yang menghiasi wajah cantik wanita 36 tahun ini.

Jungkook semakin menduselkan wajahnya pada perut ramping Taehyung kala merasakan usapan pada surai arangnya. Hidungnya masih setia menghirup aroma vanila manis yang menguar dari gaun bahan sutra lembut yang dikenakan Taehyung.

"Segeralah mandi lalu sarapan. Nanti kau terlambat kuliah, _Kook_ ", perintah Taehyung dengan nada lembut. Jungkook hanya menggumam sambil menarik tubuh sang ibu untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Aku kuliah jam 10, _Mom_.. Masih 2 jam lagi..", rengekan Jungkook membuat Taehyung tak sanggup menahan tawanya.

Namun tak lama tawanya terhenti kala Jungkook menurunkan tali gaun yang tersampir di kedua bahunya. Taehyung berusaha menahan desahannya kala merasakan bibir Jungkook menghisap leher juga bahunya, meninggalkan jejak basah juga bekas kemerahan. Tangan Jungkook juga merayap melepaskan kaitan bra Taehyung.

Tanpa menunggu lama usai melemparkan bra hitam Taehyung ke sembarang arah, Jungkook langsung menghisap juga meremas dua gundukan kenyal milik Taehyung.

Tak lama berselang, desahan juga derit ranjang kembali terdengar menghiasi pagi yang cerah.

.

.

Jungkook tak pernah mengenal Ayahnya. Berpura-pura lebih tepatnya. Ketika ia tahu sosok Ayahnya adalah seorang pria brengsek yang dengan tega meninggalkannya juga sang ibu sendirian, rasa rindu itu sirna dan berubah menjadi amarah.

Jungkook juga tak ingin kuliah. Karena semakin tinggi ia bersekolah, maka semakin banyak pekerjaan yang dipikul Taehyung. Mulai dari menjadi pelayan di toko bunga hingga menjadi wanita penghibur di klub malam.

Jungkook sangat membenci pekerjaan ibunya yang satu ini. Tak jarang Jungkook memergoki tubuh sang ibu penuh luka lebam. Seperti yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Tangannya terkepal erat kala melihat Taehyung diteriaki dan dicaci sambil didorong hingga terjatuh di tepi jalan. Yang membuat Jungkook marah adalah kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang menolong Taehyung? Mereka malah sibuk memotret dan merekam kejadian tersebut. Dengan langkah lebar Jungkook menerobos kerumunan manusia tak berperasaan tersebut.

Dadanya sesak kala melihat air mata membasahi wajah cantik sang ibu.

"Dasar Wanita Jal**ng!"

"WANITA PENGGODA!"

"HARUSNYA KAU MATI SAJA!"

Wanita berpenampilan glamour itu melayangkan tangannya hendak menampar Taehyung. Namun wanita itu kalah cepat dari Jungkook yang segera menahan tangannya lalu menghempaskannya.

"Siapa kau hah? Beraninya kau melindungi wanita ini?!"

Obsidian Taehyung membulat saat mendapati eksistensi putranya di tengah kerumunan. Dengan segera Taehyung bangkit dan berdiri tepat di depan Jungkook dan mendorongnya menjauh. Taehyung berucap 'Pergi dari sini dan kembali kerumah' tanpa suara. Lokasi ini tak jauh dari kampus Jungkook. Ia tak ingin Jungkook dibully karena mempunyai ibu seperti dirinya.

"Apa dia salah satukorbanmu juga hah?! Hebat sekali dirimu!", wanita tadi kembali berteriak. Taehyung segera menggeleng, "D-dia bukan siapa-siapa. Jangan libatkan dia"

Taehyung kembali menoleh kebelakang dan meminta Jungkook pergi namun pemuda itu tak bergerak seincipun. Wanita tadi mulai menyerang Jungkook meskipun tak sampai karena Taehyung menjadi tameng di depan Jungkook. Tidak ada yang boleh melukai putranya. Biarlah dirinya yang terluka asal jangan putranya.

Jungkook tak sanggup lagi melihat wanita itu memukuli ibunya.

"Hentikan!", wanita itu tak berhenti.

"HENTIKAN!"

"BERHENTI MEMUKULI IBUKU!"

Bagai mempunyai mesin waktu, teriakan Jungkook berhasil membuat semuanya terdiam membeku.

Air mata kembali membasahi wajah Taehyung. Jungkook menatap tajam wanita tadi. Ia segera melepaskan Coat hitamnya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu Taehyung. Membopong wanita cantik ini menjauh dari kerumunan. Beruntung ada sebuah taksi berhenti, dan pasangan ibu dan anak tersebut segera memasukinya.

.

.

 _Sebelumnya.._

"Kau hamil, Tae? B-bagaimana bisa k-kau? Jungkook?!"

Pria berkacamata itu menatap Taehyung yang duduk di hadapannya dengan pandangan terkejut. Taehyung hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Lanjuut or End ?


	2. Chapter 2

(B) for Baby Kookie

Chapter 2 ~

Hening menyelimuti Taehyung juga pria berkacamata di hadapannya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara selain helaan nafas mereka.

"Namjoon oppa..", pria di depan Taehyung menoleh pelan. Jemarinya sibuk memijat pangkal hidungnya yang berkedut pusing.

"Aku harus bagaimana?", suara Taehyung terdengar begitu lirih, membuat Namjoon iba. Bagaimanapun dia mendapat andil dalam hal ini. Jika saja Namjoon tidak menjadi pengecut. Jika saja Namjoon berani bertanggung jawab mungkin kehidupan Taehyung juga Jungkook takkan menjadi sesulit ini. Setidaknya dulu harusnya Namjoon menafkahi Taehyung juga Jungkook.

"Apa kau mencintainya?", suara baritone Namjoon terdengar. Taehyung memandang tak mengerti kearah Ayah biologis Jungkook ini.

"Jungkook. Kau mencintainya?", Namjoon kembali bertanya. Tatapannya tepat mengarah pada obsidian Taehyung. Dan akhirnya Taehyung tak sanggup mengelak dan memilih mengangguk pasrah. Ia tahu ini salah, tapi Taehyung benar-benar mencintai putranya.

.

.

Taxi berwarna putih itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah minimalis dengan pekarangan luas yang ditempati Taehyung juga Jungkook. Rumah pemberian Namjoon untuk Taehyung yang menjadi saksi tumbuh kembang Jungkook.

Usai memberikan lembaran Won kepada sang pengemudi taxi, Jungkook segera membimbing tubuh ringkih sang ibu memasuki rumah penuh kenangan milik mereka. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara. Jungkook mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dengan kedua lengan kekarnya kala mereka sampai di depan anak tangga menuju kamar.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Jungkook membaringkan Taehyung keatas ranjang.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi", suara Jungkook memecah keheningan. Jungkook menyempatkan mengecup kening Taehyung sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Suara gemerisik air terdengar setelahnya. Dan Taehyung masih terdiam bak manekin. Ucapan Namjoon tadi siang masih terngiang di benaknya.

Apa ia harus melakukannya?

.

.

"Aku akan mendaftarkan Jungkook sebagai putrakudan Seokjin, agar kalian bisa menikah nantinya. Aku juga bisa mengurus kepindahan kalian berdua ke luar negeri. Tapi pertanyaanku adalah...

...Apa kau yakin sanggup melakukannya?"

.

.

Pikirannya yang melayang membuat Taehyung tak menyadari eksistensi Jungkook di depan matanya. Ia baru sadar saat merasakan usapan lembut tangan Jungkook menyentuh pipinya.

"Mom? Kau baik-baik saja?", gurat khawatir tampak jelas di wajah tampan Jungkook. Tangan kanan Taehyung terangkat untuk menggenggam jemari Jungkook yang berada di atas pipinya. Seolah tengah mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

Taehyung baik-baik saja selama Jungkook berada di sisinya.

"Benarkah? Mommy tidak bohong kan?", Taehyung terkekeh kecil melihat onyx Jungkook yang menyipit, membuatnya tampak lucu.

"Mommy tidak bohong, Kookie sayang.. Mommy mandi dulu setelah itu kita makan ne?", Jungkook mengangguk semangat. Saat Taehyung hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi, Jungkook menahan lengannya dan ..

Cup

.. Mencium kening Taehyung dengan lembut. "Kumohon berhenti bekerja disana.. Kalau Mom menyayangiku, berhentilah..", melihat putra kesayangannya menitikkan air mata, Taehyung segera membawa tubuh bongsor Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kumohon.. Demi aku.. Mommy sayang padaku kan?"

Jungkook tidak pernah menangis. Bahkan ketika orang mengejeknya tidak punya ayah, Jungkook kecil hanya diam. Tapi kali ini, tangisan Jungkook pecah begitu saja. Dan itu semua karena Taehyung.

Setelah Taehyung berjanji akan berhenti bekerja di klub malam, barulah Jungkook berhenti menangis dan membiarkan ibunya memasuki kamar mandi. Taehyung sibuk mengusap tubuh polosnya di dalam bathup. Namun dirinya tak pernah menyadari bahwa testpack yang tadi pagi berada di sudut wastafel kini sudah lenyap dari tempatnya.

.

.

Taehyung tersenyum manis melihat hasil masakannya yang kini tertata rapi di meja makan. Tangannya tergerak untuk melepas apron yang melekat di tubuhnya. Masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya, wanita itu melangkah menuju kamar sang putra, memintanya segera turun ke meja makan.

Saat Taehyung membuka pintu berwarna putih tulang tersebut, ia mendapati Jungkook tampak sibuk dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. Tampak sesekali Jungkook mengangguk dan menggumam sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang ibu yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Mommy tunggu di meja makan, okey?", ujaran Taehyung dibalas anggukan dan senyuman oleh Jungkook. Setelah sang ibu menghilang di balik pintu, Jungkook melanjutkan percakapannya dengan seseorang di balik line ponsel.

"Aku tunggu di gerbang kampusku besok siang..

.

..Namjoon-ssi"

.

.

Tbc

Haha .. watsupp! Sorry everybody krna aku update nya super telat.. adakah yang nungguin? Maaf jg ni chap super pendek.. akan kuusahain next chap lebih panjang… pay pay ^^


	3. Chapter 3

(B) for Baby Kookie Chapter 3 (END)

.

_Happy reading!_

"APPA"

Seorang bocah berpipi gembul memekik senang sambil menyambut kedatangan seorang pria tampan yang baru saja membuka pintu. Pria itu segera membuka lengannya menangkap bocah itu ke dalam pelukannya dan menghujani pipi gembulnya dengan ciuman.

"Kenapa Appa lama cekali? Joonie rindu Appa..", bocah bernama Joonie itu mencebikkan bibir mungilnya, membuat sang Ayah tak tahan untuk mengecup bibir mungilnya.

"Maafkan Appa, ne? Appa akan berusaha pulang lebih cepat agar kita bisa bermain, okey?", mendengar bujukan sang Ayah, bocah itu sontak mengangguk semangat. Bocah itu hendak mengambil sebuah bola yang tak jauh dari Ayahnya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Joonie-ah, biarkan Appa istirahat dulu ya.. Apa Joonie tidak kasihan melihat Appa yang kelelahan?", wanita cantik itu mendekati sang pria juga putra kecilnya. Dengan cekatan ia membantu sang suami melepaskan dasi juga jas kerjanya. Sementara itu, bocah kecil tadi tampak sibuk mengamati wajah ayahnya.

"Grandpa jahat cekalimembuat Appa Joonie lelah", celetuknya polos dan mengundang tawa kedua orangtuanya.

"Grandpa tidak jahat sayang.. Kalau Grandpa jahat, tidak mungkin Grandpa membelikan Joonie mainan kan?", wanita cantik itu mencoba memberi pengertian pada putra kecilnya. Bocah itu segera memeluk leher sang ibu, agar membawanya ke dalam sebuah gendongan.

Kalian pasti bingung sebenarnya siapa tokoh-tokoh diatas?

Mereka adalah Jungkook dan Taehyung juga putra kecil mereka, Jeon Sungjoon.

Bingung bagaimana mereka bisa seperti ini? Mari kita lihat cerita sebelumnya...

.

.

Flashback 3 years ago~

Dua orang anak Adam namun berbeda usia saling duduk berhadapan. Yang lebih tua tampak canggung karena mendapat tatapan dingin dari yang lebih muda.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Jungkook-ah?", suara baritone Namjoon-Pria yang lebih tua- memecah keheningan. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia begitu canggung berhadapan dengan Jungkook, putranya sendiri.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Namjoon-ssi. Kau tahu pasti apa yang inginaku bicarakan. Dan juga, Jangan bertingkah seolah kita dekat.", untaian kata itu dengan telak menghujam batin Namjoon. Mungkin inilah balasan karena telah meninggalkan Taehyung juga Jungkook dulu.

"Maaf. Jika ini mengenai kehamilan Taehyung, kemarin aku sudah memberinya tawaran solusi.", ujar Namjoon tenang. Sementara Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Solusi?"

"Ya, solusi. Membuat identitas baru untuk kalian berdua lalu membantu kalian menikah di luar negeri.", Namjoon menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala kursi sebelum kembali berujar.

"Identitasmu akan berubah menjadi putraku namun dengan ibu yang berbeda. Taehyung bukan lagi ibumu, melainkan Seokjin, istriku. Dengan begitu kalian bisa menikah dan anak dalam kandungan Taehyung bisa mempunyai status yang sah.", Jungkook tampak terdiam mendengar penjelasan Namjoon sebelum mulai bersuara.

"Lalu apa jawabannya?"

Namjoon menghela nafas pelan.

"Taehyung belum memberikan jawabannya. Coba bujuk dia. Aku akan berusaha membantu semampuku."

.

.

Taehyung sibuk menata barang belanjaan milik pelanggan saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Usai memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada sang pelanggan, Taehyung segera merogoh ponsel di saku seragam kerjanya.

Nama Jungkook muncul sebagai Caller ID nya. Detik selanjutnya, ponsel tersebut sudah menempel di telinga kanan Taehyung, dan terdengarlah suara baritone khas seorang Jungkook.

"Mom, kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?", suara Jungkook terdengar begitu cemas dan khawatir.

"Maaf sayang, Mommy masih bekerja. Ada teman Mommy yang minta digantikan. Sebentar lagi Mommy pulang okey?", terdengar suara helaan nafas lega di seberang sana.

"Baiklah. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku segera kesana. Ini sudah terlalu larut malam."

Obsidian Taehyung melirik pergelangan tangannya dimana di sana melilit sebuah jam tangan yang jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka 7.

"Jangan berlebihan, Jungkook-ah. Sekarang baru jam 7. Mommy bisa pulang sendiri", Taehyung memutar bola matanya bosan. Jungkook itu terlalu posesif. Taehyung sudah berhenti bekerja di klub malam, dan kini bekerja menjadi seorang kasir di sebuah supermarket. Meskipun begitu, Jungkook tetap saja terlalu mengkhawatirkan Taehyung. Setiap jam pulang kerja Taehyung, tak peduli selelah apapun dirinya, Jungkook akan tetap menjemput Taehyung, memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan tetap menjemput. Oke? Tunggu aku -Pip", dan setelah itu sambungannya terputus. Taehyung menghela nafas pelan dan melangkah menuju ruang ganti pegawai.

Begitu Taehyung kembali, Jungkook sudah berdiri di samping pintu. Pegawai dan pelanggan dari kaum Hawa berdecak kagum melihat ketampanan Jungkook, meskipun hanya dibalas tatapan datar. Usai berpamitan dengan rekan kerjanya, Taehyung segera mengamit lengan Jungkook lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Di tepi jalanan Seoul yang penuh cahaya, mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan saling menggenggam erat. Dengan beberapa candaan yang mengundang tawa, mereka menghabiskan waktu malam mereka di bawah kerlipan seribu bintang.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu dan Taehyung masih belum memberitahu Jungkook mengenai kehamilannya. Meskipun begitu, Jungkook tetap memperhatikan Taehyung. Selalu bangun pagi untuk membantu Taehyung yang mengalami Morning Sickness. Selalu bertanya dan mengabulkan permintaan Taehyung yang tengah mengidam. Jungkook selalu berusaha menjadi Ayah yang baik untuk bayinya kelak. Bahkan Jungkook diam-diam bekerja di perusahaan Namjoon sembari menyusun skripsinya. Semua itu Jungkook lakukan untuk Taehyung juga bayinya.

.

.

Matahari memancarkan senyum cerahnya. Akhir pekan diiringi cuaca cerah merupakan komposisi yang pas untuk orang-orang agar bisa melepas penat. Seperti Taehyung dan Jungkook yang saat ini tengah berada di sebuah taman hiburan. Sebenarnya ini hanya permintaan Taehyung saja, dan Jungkook tak mungkin sanggup menolak.

Tak sengaja obsidian Taehyung menangkap kehadiran benda bulat berwarna-warni bernama balon. Entah kenapa Taehyung begitu menginginkannya. Dan Jungkook pun menyadarinya.

"Kau mau balon, Mom?", Taehyung segera menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan berbinar sembari menggangguk semangat. Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, Mom tunggu disini ya.. Biar aku belikan"

Setelah itu Jungkook berlari kecil menuju stan penjual balon tersebut. Jungkook tampak berbincang dengan sang penjual, mengundang tatapan bingung Taehyung. Namun semua itu tak lama berselang kala Jungkook kembali dengan sebuah balon berwarna biru muda di tangannya.

Begitu mereka berhadapan, Jungkook segera mengulurkan balonnya. Namun Taehyung terdiam.

Ada sebuah cincin berwarna perak terkait pada ujung benang balon tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali marah karena Mom telah menyembunyikan kehamilan Mommy. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah merasa bersalah. Maaf membuatmu berada dalam kesulitan", netra Taehyung tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tahu ini semua salah. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Mom. Aku sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran bayi itu, Kita bisa menikah. Aku tahu Mom pasti memikirkan hal yang sama", Jungkook menarik nafas pelan.

"Ayo kita menikah. Demi bayi kita"

Tes

Liquid bening itu sukses meluncur di pipi mulus Taehyung. Jadi selama ini Jungkook mengetahuinya? Taehyung tersenyum manis meskipun air mata tak hentinya mengalir. Detik selanjutnya Taehyung sudah berada di pelukan Jungkook. Bibirnya kini bertemu dengan bibir Jungkook. Mereka tak peduli tatapan semua orang. Satu fakta yang pasti adanya adalah..

..Mereka saling mencintai dan akan selalu begitu.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian Jungkook wisuda. Mereka langsung lepas landas ke Kanada dan menikah secara Private dan hanya dihadiri beberapa kerabat dekat saja.

Panggilan 'Mom' yang dulu tersemat pada Taehyung kini telah berganti. Lambat laun, hati Jungkook mulai luluh. Kini tak ada lagi panggilan 'Namjoon-ssi'. Yang ada kini hanya 'Dad' dan 'Eomma' untuk Seokjin. Jeon Jungkook kini menjadi putra semata wayang Jeon Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin.

Flashback end

.

.

Taehyung sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hei, kenapa melamun hmm?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil sembari mengusap lembut jemari Jungkook.

"Apa Joonie sudah tidur?", tanya Taehyung sembari membalikkan tubuhnya agar mereka berdua berhadapan.

"Setelah membuatku membaca dua buku cerita, tentu saja dia tidur", Jungkook sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengundang tawa Taehyung.

"Dia hanya terlalu merindukanmu, Kook. Seperti aku", Taehyung mengusap rahang Jungkook dengan jemari lentiknya kemudian beralih memeluk erat sang suami.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Tae. Maaf beberapa hari ini aku sedikit mengacuhkanmu", usai mengatakan itu, Jungkook membawa kedua belah bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman manis dan lembut. Mungkin ditambah beberapa hormon hingga berujung desahan dan kulit yang saling beradu.

"I love you, Tae.. So much..", bisik Jungkook tepat di telinga Taehyung.

"Love you too, Jungkook-ahh", dengan sedikit desahan dalam ungkapan cinta itu mengakhiri kisah ini.

Mereka berdua tahu inisalah. Namun mereka saling mencintai. Dan Sungjoon-lah bukti cinta mereka. Kini mereka telah sampai di sebuah puncak bernama..

..Kebahagiaan.

.

.

" We Love each other even if its a fault. And its always gonna be like that.. For Ever.."

JJK & KTH

.

.

Officially END ^^


End file.
